vgcwfandomcom-20200215-history
Princess Zelda
Shadow and Light are two sides of the same coin, one cannot exist without the other. Princess Zelda is a recurring character in the Legend of Zelda franchise, and a wrestler in WVGCW. She is a fomer Gurl Gamer Champion, and the second wrestler to hold the belt in the Female Division's history. Occasionally, she dons the garb of her alter-ego Sheik. __TOC__ In The Legend of Zelda series Princess Zelda is the eponymous fictional character from the Legend of Zelda series. She is the holder of the Triforce of Wisdom and rules over the Hyrule Kingdom. Throughout the series she often gets captured by Ganondorf and assists Link in his quest by offering hints, clues, and advice. Like Link, Zelda has multiple incarnations throughout the series, as well as alter egos like Sheik and Tetra. Her abilities include psychic or magical powers, like teleportation, telepathy, and barriers. She is also known to be skilled in the use of bows and arrows. In VGCW Wielder of the Triforce of Wisdom, Zelda set out for VGCW after Link, fed up with his constant failure. Disguised as a member of the lost Sheikah tribe, Zelda entered the league in order to do battle with Ganondorf. However, Baz McMahon discovered her true identity and placed her in the Divas division, effectively preventing her from ever achieving her goal. Despite this minor setback, Zelda made a strong push to become the Gurl Gamer Champion, perhaps to prove her ability to challenge Ganondorf. In her debut, Zelda made a strong showing, performing a massive facebuster on Jessie to get the pinfall and earn a Gurl Gamer championship opportunity. In the following match, Zelda would have to face the reigning champion, The Boss. The two would battle back and forth, but ultimately Zelda would gain the upper hand. Chaining an RKO into a facebuster to finish her off, Zelda overcame The Boss's CQC training and won the Gurl Gamer title. Unfortunately, she couldn't defend her title long enough to justify a match-up against Ganondorf, as her title was stolen by Carmen Sandiego in a close fight, just a mere show after she won it from The Boss. In Season 2, Zelda donned her Sheik persona once more to fight Lightning in a cage match. Her strong performance in Season 1 made her a fan favorite in the women's division, and the fact that Lightning is perhaps the most hated woman in WVGCW at the moment meant that the entire crowd was behind Sheik in her fight. While Lightning made many attempts to escape the cage, Sheik had no difficulty pulling her back down to the ground. Her ninja skills kept Lightning from doing the same when she finally got the chance to scale the cage wall and escape. With this win, Zelda seemed to be once again heading straight for another shot at a Gurl Gamer title. Zelda temporarily dropped her Sheik disguise and appeared as herself in a triple threat match against Lara Croft and Jill Valentine on May 2, 2013. After a long and brutal back-and-forth match between the three competitors, Zelda came out on top as she pinned both Jill Valentine and Lara Croft in quick succession. Only time will tell where Zelda goes from here. Zelda's next match would take place on May 19th against Bayonetta in a 2/3 falls match where she would once again compete as Sheik. The early goings of this match were dominated heavily by Bayonetta, landing many suplexes but Sheik knew that a 2/3 falls match is a marathon, not a sprint and weathered the early storm. Sheik would respond to the aggression with her finishing move even after Bayonetta launched her into table-san. The Umbral Witch wasn't easy to take down but after four finishing facebusters Sheik was able to secure the first pinfall. Bayonetta fought back landing multiple Witch Time finishers but didn't realize she was playing on hard mode and it was much more difficult to actually activate. Sheik was finally able to put Bayonetta away after yet another finisher to give her an impressive 5-2 record. Having proven herself as one of the better wrestlers in the divison, Zelda was chosen to compete in the very first Ms Money in the Bank contest of WVGCW. The competition for this match was fierce, featuring Ivy, Roll, Lightning, Carmen and Videl. From the onset Zelda tried to match up with various opponents with limited success in the chaos of the six woman ladder match. Being the very first of its kind, Zelda was unsure and didn't seem prepared for working with ladders as her first attempt at grabbing the briefcase made her fall off. Zelda's next two attempts at the briefcase were stopped short by her adversaries and ultimately would be effectively taken out of the match unable to stop Lightning from securing the briefcase. Season 2 would offer Zelda new opportunities, despite missing out on being Ms Money in the Bank, she was still one of the top competitors in the WVGCW and could work her way up to be the first woman to have multiple reigns. July 23rd would give Zelda a chance to prove herself against another former champion in Cammy in a Last Woman Standing match. The Hyrulian Princess realizes that this is her big chance to earn another title shot and opens up strong but seemingly forgets the rules of the match and attempts to pin her opponent. Zelda keeps up the offense but unfortunately Cammy is used to taking beatings from her own game series and is able to easily weather the storm and even take a finisher without breaking a sweat. Zelda doesn't seem to have the same resiliance and is put down surprisingly easily giving her a disappointing loss when she really needed a win. Although she lost, Zelda is still in the upper echelon of competitors in the female division but she will once again have to work from the start to get another shot at contendership. Record Gallery Zeldavstheladders.gif